Aku Bukan Milikmu
by Misa-Kun.May.Micha007
Summary: keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang tekenal sebagai keluarga pembunuh yang paling ditakuti di dunia. lalu bagaimana bila seorang Uchiha menginginkan seorang pemuda?
1. Chapter 1

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto pergi ke sekolah smp sedangkan Kyuubi yang tak jauh dari langkah Naruto berjalan ingin pergi ke kampusnya hanya menutup telinganya dengan musik di headset. Wajar saja mereka pergi bareng toh, soalnya di tempat kampus di Kyuubi kan tergabung ada smp, sma. Jadi wajar saja kampusnya terbilang besar dan wow banyak penghuninya. Jadi pas ke kantin kemungkinan kan bisa bertemu mereka.

Hingga Kyuubi mulai angkat bicara. "Apa yang kaupikirkan sampai cengar - cengir seperti itu." Kata Kyuubi lalu baru lepas tuh headset dari telinganya.

Naruto hanya menatap ke arah jalan yang ada di depannya dengan senyum yang mengambang. "Tentu saja aku memikirkan Itachi." Kata Naruto senang-senang saja, tapi malah bikin Kyuubi menatap horor kepada adiknya ini.

"Itachi? Jangan bilang kalau kau maksud adalah Uchiha Itachi?" Kata Kyuubi.

"Tentu saja Uchiha Itachi, memang ada ya nama selain Itachi di kampus?" Kata Naruto dengan cengar-cengir.

Kyuubi hanya membantin horor apa yang dikatakan adiknya barusan. Kyuubi tahu Naruto semata adiknya menyukai Itachi, tapi laki-laki seperti Itachi itu tidak boleh dekat dengan Naruto. Itachi adalah salah satu dari keluarga Uchiha yang berbahaya. Kenapa keluarga Uchiha ini disebut keluarga berbahaya? Tentu saja siapa yang menyandang marga Uchiha akan bikin semua manusia yang ada di muka bumi bertekuk lutut di hadapannya karena marga Uchiha terkenal sebagai pembunuh tanpa belas kasih. Mau polisi kek, tentara, fbi, walikota, gubernur, sampai presiden sekaligus tak dapat berkutik dihadapan nama marga Uchiha. Hal itu membuat darah Kyuubi menididih mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Uchiha, kenapa? Karena Uchiha telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Yang tahu masalah ini hanya Kyuubi, karena Kyuubi masih ingat betul wajah pelaku pembunuh kedua orangnya yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Mikoto, Ibu Itachi.

**Flashback ON**

Kyuubi yang baru pulang sehabis jalan menggendong adiknya. Yah wajar-wajar saja Kyuubi selalu membawa adiknya jalan. Kenapa? Karena Kyuubi terlalu menyanyaingi adiknya hingga mau jalan saja pasti adikknya bakal di bawanya.

Melihat adikknya tertidur lelap, Kyuubi segera saja membawa adiknya ke kamarnya dan menidurkannya di ranjangnya. Yah beginilah Kyuubi Kyuubi dengan sifat keibu-ibuan pada adiknya semata wayang. Kyuubi yang merasa haus mulai berjalan ke dapur dengan suara langkah kaki yang pelan, tapi terhenti melihat ada air merah di lantai.

'Air berwarna merah? Apa ini sirup?' Batin Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mulai mencoba mengendap-endap, rencananya sih mau ngagetin ibunya. Wah, wah, wah, ide ini jangan di tiru ya wahai pemirsa sekalian.

Tapi saat sampai di dapur Kyuubi melotot tak percaya melihat apa yang barusan ada di hadapannya. Ibu dan ayah tergeletak di lantai dengan pisau menancap di tubuh mereka, dan darah mengalir dari sana.

Kyuubi mulai mengalihkan perhatian ke arah sekeliling di dekat ibunya, sampai melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan ada bercak darah yang menempel di wajahnya.

Samar-samar Kyuubi mendengar wanita itu berbicara. "Ini semua salahmu, kenapa tak kau ceraikan istrimu dan hidup bersamaku." Kata wanita itu sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Kyuubi terus-menerus menyembunyikan dirinya sebaik mungkin, tapi baru berbalik Kyuubi untuk menelepon polisi dan ambulans wanita itu sudah tak ada lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi mulai meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya untuk menghidupi kehidupannya dan adikknya. Walau Kyuubi masih sekolah SMA, jangan pernah meremehkan kemampuannya dalam segi hal apapun, begini-begini Kyuubi mendapat beasiswa masuk ke sekolah jurusan tinggi manapun. Sebenarnya dia agak tertekan dengan keadan seperti ini, tapi demi adikknya apapun akan dilakukannya.

Saat Kyuubi dan Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan, tanpa sengaja Kyuubi melihat wanita yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya berdiri di dekat mobil limousine hitam seperti menunggu seseorang. Dan Kyuubi melihat ada dua orang pemuda yang sepertinya tak jauh beda umur dengan dirinya.

Mulai saat itu Kyuubi mulai mencari info dengan segala cara sampai mengetahui bahwa wanita itu adalah Uchiha Mikoto.

**Flashback off**

Kyuubi hanya menahan emosinya mengingatnya. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan cemas dari Naruto yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kak Kyu?" Kata Naruto yang mencoba membuyarkan lamunan Kyuubi.

"Apa?" Kata Kyuubi.

"Kak Kyuu kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Benarkah?"

"Hentikan omongan sepeti spongebob itu, kau membuatku seperti kelihatan squidward di sini!" Kata Kyuubi.

"Ehehehe dengan begini kak Kyuu tidak melamun lagi kan." Kata Naruto dengan cengar-cengir.

Polos atau apa Kyuubi hanya bisa menatap wajah adiknya dengan perasaan senang.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa itu, kak?"

"Apa kau sedih saat kematian kedua orang tua kita sampai saat ini?" Tanya Kyuubi yang menatap lekat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mulai berhenti berjalan di susul Kyuubi yang juga ikut berhenti berjalan.

"Memang sudah sangat lama sejak kematian kedua orang tua kita, aku yakin pencuri yang masuk rumah kita dan membunuh kedua orang tua kita mendapat hidayah dari Tuhan."

'Polos atau bodoh yang di ucapkan Naruto? Oh iya, ya syukur saja Naruto tak tahu dengan kejadian yang sesungguhnya, kenapa? Karena Kyuubi berbohong pada Naruto. Andai Naruto tahu hal yang sesungguhnya apa yang akan dilakukannya? Ayahnya berselingkuh, dan selingkuhannya meminta ayah mereka meninggalkan ibu dan memilih ikut bersama selingkuhannya, tapi syukur saja ayah menolak dan malah kedua orang tuanya dibunuh' batin Kyuubi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**AKU BUKAN MILIKMU**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SASUNARU , GAANARU , ITAKYUU**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO bertebaran, Alur Kecepatan**

**STORY: MISA-KUN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di sekolah Kyuubi maupun Naruto berpisah, tentu saja berpisah karena Kyuubi kan mau ke kampus.

Saat ini Naruto sedang ingin memasukki sekolah dengan bersiul dan melihat sahabat berjalan di depanya, dan tidak lupa mengucapkan "Selamat pagi semuanya!" Kata Naruto yang tidak lupa dengan cengirannya.

"Hei Naruto, pagi-pagi sudah semangat." Kata seseorang dengan rambut di kuncir keatas.

"Habis kalau tidak seperti itu bukan aku, kan." Kata Naruto.

Lalu di belakang Naruto ada sebuah Limosine yang berhenti di belakangnya membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil limousine.

Dan yang keluar dari mobil itu adalah Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Hening tanpa suara selain suara Naruto. "Ohayou, Itachi san dan Sasuke san." Kata Naruto sambil melambai.

Horor. Semua mahasiswa maupun sisawa sekolah hanya menatap horor ke arah Naruto yang seenaknya saja ngucapin salam. Apa tuh anak tidak takut? Oh iya lupa di sini Naruto adalah satu-satunya siswa terpolos yang ada di sini

"Hn" hanya itu sapaan dari Sasuke yang mulai berjalan melewatinya.

"Pagi juga adik ipar. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk bareng." Kata Itachi yang bikin Sasuke berjalan menjahui Itachi. Bukannya takut tapi kaget mendengar kata-kata Itachi barusan.

"Benarkah? Wah aku senang sekali." Kata Naruto dengan senyuman yang manis.

Darimana Naruto mengenal mereka dan kenapa Naruto sok kenal begitu? Alasannya mudah saja, saat Naruto pertama kali memasukki sekolah ini, Naruto sempat ke sasar dan untungnya bertemu duo Uchiha ini yang membantunya sampai tiba di kelasnya. Jadi ya wajar Naruto sempat kenalan di sana.

"Asal jangan lelet jalannya?" Kata Sasuke.

"Kamu yang lelet, pantat ayam!"

"Kamu, Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Sudahlah Naruto, yuk tinggalin adikku saja." Kata Itachi senyum.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sasuke berjalan sedikit cepat dan menggengam tangan Naruto.

"Jangan dekati dia. Aku tahu kau punya rencana di baliknya. Ayo pergi, Dobe." Kata Sasuke menarik kasar tangan Naruto.

"Hei, Teme. Pelan-pelan jalannya."

Yah beginilah mereka tanpa diketahui banyak orang-orang di sana menatap horor dan membantin takut anak semanis Naruto dijadikan korban oleh pembunuh sadis yang ada di dunia ini.

Sebenarnya Naruto sih bisa saja menjahui duo Uchiha, tapi karena Naruto tak peduli siapa orangnya Naruto mau-mau saja berteman.

Di sini hanya Naruto saja yang berani dekat dengan Sasuke dan yang berani berbicara dengan Sasuke. Tanpa di sadari oleh Naruto, Sasuke sudah sangat menginginkan dirinya.

Benar, Sasuke sangat menginginkan Naruto menjadi miliknya seorang. Dan sekali Sasuke men cap itu milikknya, maka dia harus mendapatkannya dengan cara apapun juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam istirahat seperti ini langsung di gunakan Naruto ke kantin untuk memakan ramen bersama Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Gaara.

Yah mereka memang empat orang sejoli. Lebih tepatnya berpasang pasangan. Shikamaru dengan Kiba, dan Naruto dengan Gaara.

"Oh ya, tumben sekali di jam istirahat begini Itachi tak makan dango di sini." Kata Naruto yang sukses mendapat tatapan horor.

"Na-Naruto, kenapa kamu mencari laki-laki lain kalau di sini ada kekasihmu?" Kata Kiba.

"Kakakku sepertinya mengira kalau aku menyukai Itachi." Kata Naruto

Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya berdecak kesal. Kenapa Naruto tak pernah memberitahukan kakaknya bahwa dirinya adalah pacar Naruto.

"Kenapa sampai sekarang tak kau katakan?" Kata Gaara sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku masih tidak bisa mengatakannya, soalnya Kak Kyuu seperti ada masalah yang disembunyikannya dariku. Masa aku harus memberitahukan tentang kebahagiaanku padanya, sedangkan Kak Kyuu mengalami masalah." Kata Naruto.

"Lalu untuk apa kau selalu mencari Itachi dan hanya menatapnya terus. Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" Kata Gaara.

Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya diam mendengar perkataan Gaara. Sedangkan Naruto keringat dingin. Naruto tahu bahwa Gaara saat ini cemburu dan kesal pada dirinya.

"Gaara, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali bahwa aku mencintaimu, percayalah."

"Lalu apa alasanmu mencari Itachi?" Kata Gaara.

"Sebenarnya aku sering melihat Itachi seperti melakukan pedekate sama Kak Kyuu."

"Haaah!" Kata Kiba tak percaya, Shikamaru dan Gaara hanya cengo di buatnya.

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?" Kata Gaara.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu apa kakakmu tidak takut padanya?" Kata Shikamaru.

"Tidak, justru sebaliknya kakaku malah mencaci maki Itachi. Kasihan juga sih Itachi di gituin sama Kak Kyuu." Kata Naruto.

'Sebenarnya siapa kakakmu itu, Naruto? Masa dia berani mencaci maki seorang pembunuh paling sadis di dunia? Apa dia tidak takut?' Batin Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Gaara.

"Jadi gara-gara kakakmu tak takut dengan keluarga Uchiha kaupun juga tak takut pada teman sebangkumu itu?" Kata Shikamaru.

"Tidak, aku sih tidak pilih-pilih untuk di ajak berteman. Sedangkan Kak Kyuu sepertinya membenci Itachi, tapi ini menurut perkiraanku saja." Kata Naruto.

"Halo semuanya." Kata seorang gadis berambut pink dengan membawa mapan makanannya.

"Telat!" Kata Naruto "berkat menunggu kalian berdua ramenku jadi dingin nih."

"Habis ngapain saja tadi?" Kata Kiba.

"Habis *piip* baru deh datang untuk ketemu kalian." Kata gadis berambut pink itu ceria yang membuat semua duduk di sana cengo ke arahnya.

"Sai senpai pasti hebat tuh, kan cuma dia yang anak kuliahan disini." Kata Kiba yang langsung dihadiahi jitakkan dari Shikamaru.

"Memang *piip* itu apa ya, Sakura?" Kata Naruto tak mengerti.

Gaara hanya menundukkan wajahnya, Sakura ikut duduk bersama pacarnya yang tak lain adalah Sai, Kiba mayun-mayun sendiri, dan Shikamaru mulai melanjutkan makan.

"Hei! Kenapa diam saja? Ayo beritahu aku apa itu *piip*?" Kata Naruto.

"Sebenarnya itu hal biasa untuk dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih." Kata Sakura.

"Jadi *piip* itu harus di lakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, tapi kenapa Gaara tidak pernah *piip* denganku? Apa aku tak di anggap kekasihnya?" Kata Naruto yang mulai melirik ke arah Gaara.

"Kalau tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih jangan pernah mengatakan untuk melakukan itu." Kata Gaara.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan, tapi kita harus melakukannya agar menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sesungguhnya." Kata Naruto dengan pandangan menusuk ke arah Gaara.

"Tunggu kita menikah." Kata Gaara.

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya sekarang juga!" Kata Naruto.

"Pokoknya tidak. Itu terlalu intim." Kata Gaara.

"Pokoknya harus dilakukan Gaara!"

Kepala benar-benar pening juga, sekali Naruto bersikeras pasti susah untuk menghentikan keinginan Naruto.

Cup

Eh?

Gaara mencium bibir Naruto sekilas yang sukses bikin tontonan gratis untuk teman-temannya.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan melakukan *piip* karena *piip* lebih dari sekedar ciuman." Kata Gaara yang tentu di sambut wajah blushing Naruto.

Membuat para teman-temannya yang ada di sana berpikiran seperti apa saat Gaara *piip* dengan Naruto yang terkenal sebagai uke terpolos.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang pria dengan gigi runcingnya memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Khukhukhu sepertinya akan ada yang terbunuh akibat kecemburuannya di sini." Kata pria itu pelan hingga tak terdengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kelas Kyuubi.

Kyuubi memberikan sumpah serapahnya pada pemuda yang mempunyai rambut hitam yang diikat dan memiliki keriput.

"Berhenti mengganguku, keriput!" Kata Kyuubi marah dan kesal.

"Sebelum kau menciumku, honey." Kata Itachi edan.

**DUAGH**

Telak, kena telak. Kyuubi memukul perut Itachi di hadapan teman-temannya di kelas sampai para mahasiswa yang ada di sana menatap horor ke arah Kyuubi.

Tapi apa perduli Kyuubi. Mau orang itu pembunuh kek, orang ditakuti kek, atau hantu sekalipun akan Kyuubi lawan. Jangan salahkan Kyuubi, tapi salahkan Itachi yang terus menerus mengganggu kehidupan Kyuubi.

"Kau tahu keriput, kau pengganggu. Dan aku membencimu!" Kata Kyuubi yang sukses membuat Itachi bingung tak mengerti.

Tapi bukan Itachi kalau menyerah, Itachi akan terus memperjuangkan cintanya hanya untuk mendapatkan Kyuubi.

"Oh Kyuu sayangku, jangan malu-malu." Kata Itachi yang sukses bikin Kyuubi geram.

Ya Tuhan apa Itachi tak sadar bahwa Kyuubi terus menahan amarahnya?

Kyuubi sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi dan segera saja mengepal kedua tangan erat-erat.

**GREB**

Kedua tangan Kyuubi digenggam erat oleh Itachi. Sejak kapan Itachi menggenggam tangan Kyuubi?

"Oh Kyuu sayang hatiku hanya untukmu apapun keinginanmu akan aku kabulkan, sayang." Kata Itachi mendapat tatapan horor dari para mahasiswa yang melihat.

Tapi para mahasiswa hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. 'Kenapa Kyuubi berani berkata kasar? Kenapa Kyuubi tak menuruti keinginan Uchiha kalau masih mau hidup?' Itulah pertanyaan mahasiswa yang berada di dalam kelas ini.

Kyuubi terus mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Itachi yang masih menggengam tangannya sangat erat.

"Kalau begitu **MATILAH KERIPUT!**" Kata Kyuubi nyaring dan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Aku masih belum mau mati Kyuubi sayang, sebelum kau menjadi milikku sayang~" kata Itachi.

**DUAGH**

Jangan melupakan kaki Kyuubi. Kyuubi langsung saja menendang perut Itachi dengan kaki kanannya sekuat tenaga.

"Ughh..." Itachi melenguh kesakitan. Sudah dua kali, sudah dua kali Kyuubi memukulnya tepat diperutnya. "Kau..."

"Apa? Jangan anggap aku takut dengan ancamanmu, yang ada aku akan melawanmu keriput!" Kata Kyuubi yang memotong perkataan Itachi.

Kyuubi segera saja pergi keluar dari kelasnya menunju kantin untuk mencari makanan.

Sedangkan Itachi yang di tinggal oleh Kyuubi mulai hanya bisa melihat pandangannya ke bawah dan menemukan sebuah headphone yang diduga milik Kyuubi yang terjatuh.

"Oh Tuhan, terimakasih. Dengan begini aku bisa tahu berapa nomor headphone cintaku." Kata Itachi yang sukses bikin mahasiswa yang ada di sana sweatdrop.

Itachi segera saja mengambil headphone yang ada di bawah yang di kira itu adalah headphone Kyuubi.

Dan Itachi langsung menekan nomor hapenya untuk dihubungi, atau lebih tepatnya agar mengetahui nomor hape Kyuubi. Dan setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Itachi langsung saja memasukkan hape Kyuubi ke dalam tas Kyuubi. Dan para mahasiswa yang ada di sana masih terus menatap Itachi karena mereka penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Mau mati?" Kata Itachi yang sukses bikin mahasiswa takut, keringat dingin, dan merinding disko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi yang saat ini sudah berada di kantin mulai memasan semangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo dan tidak lupa jus jeruk. Tapi saat ini Kyuubi terus memikirkan adiknya entah ada perasaan tak enak yang terus meladanya di pagi hari ini.

Entah perasaanya selalu mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk akan menimpa dirinya dan adikknya.

Kyuubi terus membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu dengan memakan ramennya.

'Apa Naruto baik-baik saja?' Batin Kyuubi yang terus teringat akan adiknya. Apalagi adikknya satu kelas dengan adik Itachi yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Kyuubi selalu punya firasat buruk tentang Uchiha Sasuke, tidak tahu kenapa kalau mengingat adiknya satu kelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya Khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya. Sedangkan dengan Uchiha Itachi, Kyuubi tidak pernah takut malah cuma kesal dengan sifat Itachi yang terus mengganggunya dengan kata cinta itu. Dan syukur-syukur adikknya tidak senasib serupa dengannya.

'Kenapa firasatku selalu mengatakan bahwa adikku sedang berada dalam bahaya pantat ayam itu?' Batin Kyuubi.

"Hei Kyuu, kenapa bengong." Kata seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunan Kyuubi.

"Jangan gunakan senyum palsumu dihadapaku, bibir jontor." Kata Kyuubi.

"Kau pasti sedang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak kan. Tempat duduk di sebelahmu kosong, boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu." Kata pemuda itu.

"Jangan asal duduk di dekatku." Kata Kyuubi.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah duduk, kau terlambat Kyuu." Kata pemuda itu dengan senyum.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali Sai, agar jangan mengunakan senyum palsu itu saat ada dihadapanku." Kata Kyuubi.

"Padahal aku mau ngasih info tentang adikkmu." Kata Sai sukses bikin Kyuubi penasaran.

"Memang apa infonya?"

"Kau bersyukur ya kalau adikmu tak tahu aku satu jurusan denganmu."

"Cepat katakan! Aku tak suka bertele-tele."

"Adikmu dan teman-temannya asyik menggosipimu loh." Kata Sai.

"Apa?! Jadi kalian semua..."

"Tapi aku tidak termasuk, aku cuma ikut mendengarkannya saja kok." Potong Sai.

"Cih... Lalu pacarmu pink itu juga ikut-ikutan?"

"Tentu saja, kan wajar cewek ikut bergosip di tengah laki-laki."

"Aku heran, kenapa jaman sekarang malah banyak banget cowok bergosip di bandingkan para cewek." Kata Kyuubi.

"Mungkin zaman sekarang laki-laki mulai pengecut makanya mulai bergosip dan mulai menyebar berita (fitnah) untuk menghacurkan seseorang secara sembunyi-sembunyi."

"Jangan samakan adikku seperti itu! Adikku tak mungkin begitu."

"Aku tahu, tapi saat ini dia mencemaskanmu."

"Mencemaskan aku? Padahal aku tak apa-apa?"

"Katanya dia sering melihat raut wajahmu seperti ada masalah. Andai adikkmu tahu masalahmu saat ini yang terus-menerus mendapat gangguan Itachi bagaimana reaksinya? Tapi sayangnya adikkmu hanya tahu bahwa Itachi melakukan pedekate denganmu."

"Jangan katakan hal seperti itu! Kau bikin perasaanku tak enak saja." Kata Kyubi mendengus kesal.

"Benar tak enak?" Tanya Sai dengan senyum-senyum.

"Iya, tak enak!" Kata Kyuubi.

"Kalau tak enak kasih ke kucing, gitu aja kok repot." Kata Sai yang sukses mendapat nyeri di bagian kakinya. Kenapa? Karena Kyuubi menginjak kakinya.

"Kyuu..." Kata Sai.

"Apa? Sakit?" Kata Kyuubi.

"Bukan... Ta-tapi sekarang sudah saatnya kembali ke kelas."

"Jangan bohong." Kata Kyuubi.

"Kalau aku bohong, coba kau lihat sekelilingmu memang masih ada mahasiswa disini?" Kata Sai mengeluh agak sedikit sakit.

Clingak

Clinguk

Kyuubi mulai melihat sekelilingnya yang tak ada mahasiswa yang ada disana, membuat Kyuubi mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku belum menghabiskan ramenku!" Kata Kyuubi kesal sedangkan Sai senyum-senyum.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis dengan rambut merah yang tergerai.

"Ma-maaf, apa anda Namikaze Kyuubi?" Kata gadis itu.

Sai dan Kyuubi yang masih duduk mulai menatap gadis yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ada perlu apa?" Kata Kyuubi.

"Begini, adik anda menitip pesan kepada saya. Katanya anda di minta untuk segera pulang."

"Darimana kau tahu? Bukankah sepertinya kau anak jurusan kedokteran? Tidak mungkin bisa mengenal anak smp!" Kata Sai ikut bicara.

"Tadi adik anda mengalami sakit perut, aku sendiri yang merawatnya tapi setelah itu adik anda di antar oleh Uchiha Sasuke untuk pulang ke rumah. Apa anda tidak khawatir dengan adik anda."

"**Uapa!**?" Kata Kyuubi. "Sai, bantu aku cari Naruto dan tolong rawat dia sampai aku kembali!" Kata Kyuubi yang langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang ada disana, karena saat ini pikirannya hanya ada satu Naruto dalam keadaan bahaya.

Kyuubi terus berlari ke arah kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya dan secepat kilat keluar.

'Mudah sekali menipunya.' Batin gadis berambut merah itu yang juga ikut pergi atau lebih tepatnya mengikuti Kyuubi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara maupun Naruto saat ini berada di dalam gudang tak terpakai yang agak jauh dari istilah murid dan mahasiswa. Kenapa? Alasannya adalah mereka hanya ingin berduaan saja disini

"Ayoo Gaara beritahu aku apa itu *piip*?" Kata Naruto ngotot pada Gaara sambil megang kedua tangan Gaara.

Ya ampun coba lihat wajah memelas Naruto seperti ini, benar-benar persis seperti kucing di sherk. #di rasenggan.

"Tunggu sudah dewasa! Kita masih bocah ingusan yang berumur lima belas tahun, Naruto!" Kata Gaara OOC banget.

"Memang apa sih? Kita juga sudah sering pegang tangan, pelukan, ciuman. Jadi sisanya harus yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih yaitu *piip*!" Kata Naruto yang tetap bersikukuh ingin melakukan itu.

"Biar aku yang memberitahukanmu, Dobe!" Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan melipat kedua tangannya ke dada dan berdiri bersandar di pintu.

Gaara yang melihat orang yang berdiri di depan pintu yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke dari keluarga pembunuh yang sangat terkenal di dunia dan ditakuti mengeluarkan sedikit keringat dingin.

Dengan sigap Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto dan bermaksud membawanya keluar dari tempat ini.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari milikku!" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, yang sukses bikin Gaara maupun Naruto tak mengerti.

"Naruto bukan milikmu, Uchiha senpai!" Kata Gaara.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya membeo tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Cih." Kata Sasuke kesal dengan perkataan Gaara. Tapi padangan Sasuke seakan ingin bisa membunuh sedangkan Gaara malah menatap balik ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke segera saja mengeluarkan pistol yang ada di balik jaketnya dan langsung mendapat tatapan horor dari Gaara dan Naruto.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke? Itu mainan kan?" Kata Naruto.

"Yah mainan, mainan untuk menghukum orang yang berani menyentuh milikku!" Kata Sasuke sambil menghadapkan moncong pistolnya ke arah Gaara dan

**DOR**

Satu tembakan tepat bersarang di dada Gaara. Gaara langsung saja jatuh dengan darah yang keluar yang membuat Naruto shock seketika.

Naruto takut, Naruto takut kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Baru kali ini dia takut kepada seseorang. Naruto segera berbalik dan berlari secepatnya menunju pintu keluar yang ada di belangkanya.

Naruto berlari, dan terus berlari. Tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang terus memanggil namanya.

'Tolong aku! Kak Kyuu tolong aku!' Batin Naruto.

**DOR**

Satu tembakan tepat mengenai batis kiri Naruto. Naruto langsung jatuh dengan rasa sakit di kakinya. Naruto hanya bisa menangis karena sakit di bagian kakinya. Apa salahnya pada Sasuke sampai tega membunuh pacarnya? Lalu apa alasannya sampai menembak dirinya. Naruto tak tahu apa-apa lagi hinga air mata Naruto jatuh karena tak bisa menampungnya lagi.

"Sebaiknya berhenti main kejar-kejaran atau kau mau kutembak kakimu yang satunya lagi agar tak bisa lari." Kata Sasuke datar.

Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti situasi ini. Kenapa Sasuke bisa sejahat itu pada dirinya.

"Apa salah Gaara padamu? Hiks... Hiks... Kenapa kamu membunuhnya?... Lalu sekarang apa salahku sampai kau menembakku?" Kata Naruto dengan terisak.

"Kesalahan Gaara adalah berani menyentuh milikku, dan kesalahanmu adalah lari dari kenyataan bahwa kau milikku!" Kata Sasuke yang terus berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Milikmu? Aku milikkmu? Tidak! Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa! Aku milik diriku sendiri!" Kata Naruto yang mencoba berjalan ngesot hanya untuk menjahui Sasuke.

Sasuke terus berjalan mendekati Naruto sampai Sasuke tega mengijak kaki Naruto hanya untuk menghentikan Naruto ngesot.

"Sakit... Lepaskan... Hiks.. Hiks..." Kata Naruto terisak.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak berprikemanusiaan kepada Naruto.

"Kalau coba kabur kubunuh kakakmu!" Kata Sasuke mengancam dengan tatapan mata mengitimidasi Naruto.

Mata Naruto yang berkaca-kaca mulai membulat sempurna mendengar omongan Sasuke barusan. Yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya pasrah dan menuruti perkataan Sasuke untuk tidak kabur. Naruto takut kalau-kalau Sasuke membunuh kakak yang amat di sayanginya.

"La-lalu apa maumu sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jadilah milikku untuk selamanya." Kata Sasuke yang mulai memindahkan kakinya dari kaki Naruto.

"Baik, akan aku turuti kemauanmu." Kata Naruto pasrah, saat ini Naruto benar-benar tak dapat bergerak lagi. Mungkin luka tembakan yang ada di kakinya terus mengeluarkan darah hingga Naruto tak sadarkan diri.

Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum senang bukan main. Akhirnya sekarang apa yang diinginkannya dapat dimilikkinya.

Sasuke segera saja menggendong Naruto dengan gaya bridal style dan langsung memasuki mobil yang di bawa oleh Juugo yang tak tahu darimana mereka datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan Kyuubi yang terus menerus berlari ke arah rumahnya di kejutkan oleh seseorang yang tersenyum dengan gigi runcing yang ada tepat di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Siapa kau hah?" Kata Kyuubi marah, marah karena tak dapat menemui adiknya dimanapun juga.

"Dewa kematianmu." Kata pria bergigi runcing tersebut sambil memegangi sebuah pedang.

Kyuubi langsung saja mengambil sebuah pedang kecil atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan kunai, yang di sembunyikannya dalam tas, tak luput pula mengambil headphone dan di masukkan dalam kantong. (Tapi untuk apa sebenarnya Kyuubi mengambil headphone?)

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Kata pria dengan gigi runcing tersebut.

"Jadi rupanya kau bawahan Itachi." Kata Kyuubi dengan siap siaga untuk menyerang gigi runcing itu.

"Suigetsu, namaku Suigetsu dan aku bawahan Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Suigetsu.

'Bukan, bukan bawahan Itachi. Tapi justru bawahan pantat ayam? Jangan-jangan Naruto benar-benar dalam bahaya.' Batin Kyuubi memikirkan nasib adiknya.

"**B*EN*SEK!**" Kata Kyuubi marah. Kyuubi segera saja menghunuskan kunainya ke arah Suigetsu, tapi Suigetsu bisa menghindar dengan mudahnya.

Tapi justru itu yang diinginkan Kyuubi, karena Kyuubi ingin memasukki rumahnya untuk melihat apakah ada adiknya di dalam rumah atau tidak.

Suigetsu yang melihat Kyuubi masuk pun juga mulai mengikutinya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi yang sudah memeriksa isi rumahnya tak dapat menemukan Naruto dimanapun juga, membuat emosi Kyuubi meluap-luap.

"Katakan, dimana, dimana **NARUTO!**" Kata Kyuubi dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya dan tidak lupa menyerang Suigetsu.

"Sudah pasti bersenang-senang dengan tuanku. Hahahahaha" kata Suigetsu yang justru membuat emosi Kyuubi mengebu-ngebu.

Kyuubi tak terima dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya langsung saja menghunuskan kunainya lagi dan berhasil mengenai lengan Suigetsu.

"Kau!"

"Kesalahan terbesar bila kau meremehkanku." Kata Kyuubi senang, kemudian berlari keluar. Bukannya takut cuma perasaannya yang mencemaskan Naruto saat ini membuatnya ingin segera menemukan adiknya.

Saat ini Kyuubi masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankan mobil. Kyuubi sempat melihat ke arah kaca spion melihat Suigetsu terengah-engah mengejarnya dan berhenti mengejarnya.

Kyuubi terus melajukan mobilnya hingga ponselnya berbunyi. Mungkin saja yang memanggilnya adalah Sai yang berhasil menemukan Naruto. Kyuubi langsung saja mengangkat teleponnya.

"Sai, sudah kau temukan Naruto?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Tidak tapi aku menemukan cinta untukmu Kyuu~" kata seseorang yang ada di telepon membuat Kyuubi kesal bukan main.

"**KERIPUT! Kembalikan adikku sekarang juga!**" Kata Kyuubi nyalang.

"Apa maksudmu sayang, aku bahkan tak pernah menyentuh adikkmu, karena yang ingin ku sentuh adalah dirimu." Kata Itachi di telepon.

"Kau! Kau sialan! Kau berencana membunuhku dan menculik adikku gara-gara kutolak kan? Dasar pengecut! Kalau kau menginginkan diriku lepaskan adikku sekarang juga!" Kata Kyuubi.

"Hei apa maksudmu sayang, aku tak mungkin melakukan tindakan pengecut seperti itu. Aku masih di dalam kelas menunggumu."

"Sasuke, adikmu Sasuke telah menculik adikku! Kembalikan dia sekarang juga!" Kata Kyuubi kesal.

"Apa? Jangan menjelek-jelekkan adikku! Biarpun kami pembunuh, tapi kami tidak akan pernah melakukan tindakan rendahan." Kata Itachi tak terima.

"Kalau begitu kenapa ada orang bernama Suigetsu yang berusaha ingin membunuhku!" Kata Kyuubi kesal.

**ITACHI P.O.V**

Itachi yang masih berada duduk di dalam kelas langsung menggebrak mejanya mendengar perkataan Kyuubi yang ada di telepon.

"Kau ada di mana sekarang?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kalau ku katakan dimana aku berada, kau harus mengembalikan Naruto sekarang juga."

"Kyuubi, di mana kau sekarang?" Kata Itachi yang mulai sangat mencemaskan Kyuubi.

"Aku lagi..."

Suara Kyuubi hampir tak kedengaran karena suara sirine polisi. Membuat Itachi segera keluar dari kelas dengan tetap ponsel di telinga, mungkin untuk mendengarkan suara Kyuubi.

Itachi akan keluar dari kelasnya hanya untuk mencari Kyuubi. Tentu saja Itachi kelepek-kelepek terhadap Kyuubi, sejak hanya Kyuubi yang tak takut pada dirinya pembunuh.

**ITACHI OFf**

Kyuubi terus mengendarai mobilnya selaju mungkin, dan tak luput ada beberapa mobil patroli mengejarnya. Sampai-sampai ponsel Kyuubi taruh di atas jok.

Tapi bukan Kyuubi namanya kalau tak bisa membawa selaju mungkin sampai mobil patroli polisi tak lagi mengejarnya.

"Berhenti." Kata seorang gadis yang duduk di belakang Kyuubi sambil memegang pisau lipat yang diarahkannya tepat di leher jenjang Kyuubi.

"Ck. Kalau aku berhenti, kau mau tertangkap polisi?" Kata Kyuubi berdecak kesal, sebenarnya sih kaget tapi bukan Kyuubi kalau sampai kaget.

Wajah gadis itu mulai semerah tomat, mungkin malu karena baru menyadari mobil Kyuubi di kejar mobil polisi.

"Keriput, ini permohonanku sekali dalam seumur hidup, selamatkan Naruto. Jaga dia. Kau mengertikan keriput, **selamtkan Naruto!**" Kata Kyuubi yang membuat wanita di belakangnya bingung dengan perkataan Kyuubi yang sedang berbicara pada siapa?

"Keriput? Berani sekali kau memanggil...

Kata-kata gadis itu terpotong karena Kyuubi langsung melajukan mobilnya dan menyeburkan mobilnya tepat di sebuah sungai (anggap saja ini di banjarmasin jadi sisanya bayangin sendiri)

Terputus, telepon antara Kyuubi dan Itachi terputus begitu saja. Membuat Itachi yang ada di seberang sana berlari ke rumahnya sendiri mencari Sasuke yang diduga menculik Naruto, adik Kyuubi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang king size dengan tertutup selimut, kini Naruto mulai tersadar dan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, lalu melihat sekilingnya. Berada di sebuah kamar yang terang dengan cat berwarna biru yang penuh tempelan foto dirinya.

Naruto hanya bisa bingung, kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Naruto mencoba berjalan tapi ada rasa sakit di kakinya membuat mata Naruto membulat sempurna.

'Jangan-jangan...'

Naruto segera saja membuka selimutnya, dan melihat dirinya bugil dengan kaki di perban.

'Jadi ini bukan mimpi!'

Mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca dan menangis. Seumur hidup baru kali ini Naruto merasa hidupnya dalam bahaya dan sungguh sangat ketakutan.

"Tolong... Tolong aku... Si-siapa saja tolong aku.. Hiks... Hiks... Aku takut..." Kata Naruto sambil menangis. Saat ini Naruto mulai mencoba duduk, walau kakinya sakit tak dihiraukannya.

Tapi Naruto cuma bisa memeluk kedua lututnya saja untuk menengkan sedikit rasa takutnya.

"Kak Kyuu... Tolong aku.. Aku takut, kak Kyuu.. Hiks... Hiks..." Tangis Naruto.

Pintu terbuka repleks membuat Naruto takut, karena yang membuka pintu itu adalah Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke yang membuat dirinya begini.

"Sudah sadar, Narutoku." Kata Sasuke yang mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Kumohon... Jangan mendekat... Aku takut..." Kata Naruto yang mulai menangis, karena Naruto takut apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"Tak perlu takut, aku hanya akan mempraktekan apa itu *piip*. Bukankah kau penasaran bagaimana caranya untuk di lakukan." Kata Sasuke dengan seringai yang terpampang jelas yang justru membuat Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sasuke segera saja menaiki ranjangnya dan menindih tubuh mungil Naruto. Dan melumat bibir Naruto dengan rakusnya.

Naruto hanya bisa memberontak, tapi apa dikata tenaga Naruto tak ada apa-apanya.

Setelah lima menit kemudian, Sasuke segera melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aishiteiru" kata Sasuke yang membuat Naruto marah.

"Cinta? Kau bilang cinta... Kau menghacurkan hidupku!" Kata Naruto dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Tapi kau milikku." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Tidak! Aku bukan milikmu!" Kata Naruto

Sasuke mulai mencium kening Naruto, membuat Naruto keringat dingin. "Milikku."

"Aku bukan milikmu, Teme! Tidak ada bukti kalau aku milikkmu!" Kata Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau ku ceritakan bukti kau menjadi milikku." Kata Sasuke yang membuat Naruto tak mengerti.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Saat aku berusia lima belas tahun, aku sedang melihat ibu bersama seorang laki-laki yang tak lain adalah laki-laki yang telah beristri dan mempunyai dua orang anak.

Dan laki-laki itu membawa anaknya yang masih berusia lima tahun agar bisa mencari alasan untuk bisa selingkuh. Jaman sekarang ada ya suami begitu.

Sedangkan aku, yah tentu saja sama. Agar kakakku gak menceramahi ibuku yang tengah berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki yang sudah bersuami.

Begini-begini justru kakakku yang bersifat kebapak-bapakkan.

Tapi yang ada aku malah di tinggal dengan bocah lima tahun ini di taman bermain, sedangkan ibu dan ayah bocah ini malah asyik di dalam hotel.

"Aarrgh apa yang harus kulakukan dengan bocah ini?" Kata Sasuke histeris bingung mau diapain nih bocah.

"Sasu nii, main." Kata bocah itu

Dilihat-lihat bocah ini manis juga. Tapi bosan juga kalau bermain di taman bermain yang tak ada permainan eksrim, karena di sini hanya penuh anak-anak.

Mau gimana lagi, memang sih di tinggal di taman bermain tapi di tempat penitipan anak lebih tepatnya.

Sasuke langsung saja mengedong Naruto, para bibi-bibi pengasuh bergedik ngeri melihatku karena mereka tahu aku dari keluarga pembunuh terkenal. Bagaimana mereka tahu? Tentu saja berkat bajuku yang ada gambar kipas yang selalu mencerminkan keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto hanya senang-senang saja digendong oleh Sasuke.

Setelah berjalan-jalan di taman bermain, Sasuke melihat jet coster. Tentu saja Sasuke ingin naik jet coster itu.

Baru saja sampai, ada satpam yang sok dengan rambut coklat tergerai mencoba menghalangi jalanku.

"Maaf anda tidak bisa naik ini bersama adik anda. Kalau mau naik ini, mohon adik anda di tinggal kepada ibu."

"Ck," Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih kesal lalu menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya.

"Kenapa Naru tak boleh. Naru mau naik." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah Naruto yang ingin naik, mulai mengambil pistol yang ada di matelnya dan menembak satpam yang mengganggunya.

Darah keluar dari tubuh satpam membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana menjahuinya, sampai-sampai penjaga rol coster lari tunggang langgang.

"Kuso." Kata Sasuke kesal mau naik gak bisa gara-gara satpam malah bikin penjaga rol coster lari tunggang langgang.

"Naru kita..."

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti melihat Naruto sedang asyik memegang darah satpam.

"Suke nii, keluarin lagi air merah." Kata Naruto senang-senang saja.

Sasuke yang melihatnya malah tersenyum, baru kali ini ada seseorang tak takut padanya.

"Sepertinya kau senang."

"Iya, Naru senang banget Sasu nii main tembak-tembakkan sampai ada air merah keluar. Lakukan lagi Sasu nii." Kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja Naru, di sini banyak manusia." Kata Sasuke psikopat.

Para orang-orang disana hanya bergedik ngeri dengarnya dan malah lari tunggang langgang. Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak menembak mereka.

"Uwaa... Banyak yang kena tembak." Kata Naruto girang.

"Nah, Naru. Mulai sekarang kau milikku." Kata Sasuke sambil berjongkok melihat Naruto.

"Naru milik Suke nii ya." Kata Naruto senyum membuat Sasuke semakin menginginkannya.

.

.

.

Tapi itu hanya bisa berlangsung sekejam mata. Kenapa? Sasuke pergi ke Inggris karena dia diminta ibunya untuk membunuh seseorang.

Sasuke hanya bisa memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto maupun keluarganya. Dan saat usia Naruto menginjak delapan tahun ibu dan ayah Naruto di bunuh oleh ibunya sendiri, kemudian ibunya bunuh diri dengan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tebing.

Lalu saat Sasuke mendapat info dari anak buahnya tentang Naruto mempunyai kekasih membuat Sasuke marah.

"Kau milikku Naruto, siapapun yang dekat denganmu akan kuhabisi."

Dan saat Sasuke tiba di Banjarmasin dan mulai kuliah kuliah di tempat yang amazing banget. Gimana gak amazing, di sini terdiri smp, sma dan kuliah. Lihat saja sendiri tempatnya 100% lebar dan luas banget.

Tapi saat bertemu dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya membuat Sasuke senang.

"Maaf, aku tersesat. Boleh aku bertanya dimana tempat untuk siswa smp ya?" Tanya Naruto

Sasuke bingung, Naruto sama sekali tak mengingatnya.

"Mencari kelas untuk siswa smp? Sini ikut aku." Kata Itachi yang muncul darimana.

"Ck jangan sok akrab dengan Naruto." Kata Sasuke.

"Eh? Kok tahu namaku? Padahal aku belum memperkenalkan diriku."

"Karena kau Dobe."

"Apa Dobe? Kau Teme."

"Hei sudah. Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran untuk siswa smp dimulai."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Dan kau semudah itu melupakanku!"

"Tentu saja lupa. Itu cerita jaman anak-anak tentu aku tak tahu. Jadi aku bukan milikmu!" Kata Naruto kesal. Karena Naruto baru tahu tentang kedua orang tuanya.

"Akan ku buat kau tak akan lupa lagi." Kata Sasuke

Sasuke kembali lagi melumat bibir Naruto dan mencoba menggelitik bibir bawah Naruto, agar Naruto mau membuka mulutnya. Dan cara itu berhasil, Naruto membuka mulutnya. Sasuke pun tak menyi-nyiakan kesempatan dan langsung melesatkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto.

"Umphh... Mmphh.." Desah Naruto yang tertahan.

Selesai menjelajahi rongga mulut Naruto, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Lepaskan aku, **PANTAT AYAM!**" Kata Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

"Akan kuberitahu kalau kau milikku, dengan tubuhmu sebagai buktinya agar kau tak lupa." Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menyerang leher jenjang Naruto dari menggigit kemudian menjilat, membuat Naruto mendesah.

'Dengan tubuh apa maksudnya? Jangan-jangan...'

"Hentikan ini!" Kata Naruto memberontak sambil menarik-narik rambut Sasuke sekeras mungkin.

"Auww.. Diam!" Kata Sasuke repleks menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku masih berusia 15 tahun."

"Pasti nikmat." Kata Sasuke yang mulai mendaratkan bibirnya ke nipple Naruto. Menggigit, menjilat menghisap. Sedangkan tangannya di gunakan mempelintir dan mencubit nipple satunya.

"Hentikan... Kumohon..." Kata Naruto terisak.

"Ahahahaha menjeritlah, menangislah sesukamu. Hanya aku yang boleh melihatmu seperti ini." Kata Sasuke.

Setelah bosan menghisap nipple, bibir Sasuke mulai turun, terus turun sampai tepat ke selangkang Naruto.

"Umpph.. Ahh.. Ahh... Jangan..." Kata Naruto.

Bukannya berhenti, Sasuke justru memasukkan kejantanan Naruto ke dalam mulutnya.

Hal ini membuat Naruto meracau tak jelas, tapi ini membuat Naruto keenakkan.

Setelah puas dari kejantanan Naruto, Kini Sasuke mulai menjilat dinding hole Naruto. Membuat Naruto mendesah.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung memasukkan satu jarinya

"Sakit Teme!" Kata Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Oh enak ya, kita tambah satu jari lagi ya." Kata Sasuke saraf malah membuat Naruto takut bukan main.

Satu jari lagi Sasuke masukkan ke dalam hole Naruto dan membuat gerakkan zig zag dan menggunting untuk memperlebar.

"Ukh.. Sa-sakit..." Kata Naruto dengan terisak.

"Mau nambah satu jari lagi. Baiklah Narutoku."

"Uwa..." Teriak Naruto kesakitan saat jari ketiga Sasuke masuk.

Sasuke segera menggengam penis Naruto dan mengocoknya untuk menenangkan Naruto saat ketiga jari Sasuke maju-mundur.

"Aah~"

Ketemu, akhirnya ketemu titik tersensitif Naruto. Sasuke pun terus menyentuh titik tersensitif di mana Naruto mendesah.

"A.. Apa yang kau lakukan.. Hentikan..." Kata Naruto sambil menahan desahnya.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya malah asyik memaju-mundurkan tangannya sampai Naruto mengeluarkan sperma.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Narutoku?"

Naruto tak bisa menjawab perkataan Sasuke karena sedang merasakan orgasme pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah, dada naik turun, mata yang berkaca-kaca membuatnya senang. Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto sebentar saja.

Lalu Sasuke membuka semua pakainnya dan membuka kaki Naruto lebar-lebar untuk mempermudah akses kejantanannya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membuatmu merasakan bagai di surga, Narutoku." Kata Sasuke.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya dalam hole Naruto, tentu saja membuat Naruto teriak kesakitan.

"Sakit.. Hentikan... Hiks... Hiks.." Kata Naruto sambil menangis.

"Baru kepalanya, Naru. Pasti nikmat kok." Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tak sabaran langsung menghentakkannya dan langsung seluruh kejantanannya masuk. Sasuke mendiamkan beberapa menit di sana untuk merasakan ketatnya hole Naruto yang mengapit kejantanannya.

"Benarkan nikmat." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang memerah dan melihat air mata Naruto menetes.

"Kumohon.. Hiks... Hiks... Hentikan ini... Aku janji tidak akan menyapamu dan mengganggumu lagi..." Kata Naruto memohon.

"Naruto, sudah kukatakan bahwa aku ini milikmu... Jadi kau hanya perlu menerima perlakuanku padamu dengan senang hati, kan kamu akan merasakan nikmatnya juga." Kata Sasuke edan.

Sasuke segera saja menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan lalu lama-kelamaan menjadi cepat.

"Haah... Ahh.. Narutoku..." Desah Sasuke.

"Uwaa... Aahh... Hahh.. Henti... Umphh..." Perkataan Naruto terpotong saat Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto.

Sudah lebih lima belas menit mereka bercumbu, dan sudah pasti mencapai batasnya.

Naruto segera mengeluarkan cairan putih kental dari penisnya sedangkan Sasuke mengeluarkannya dalam sperma Naruto.

Tapi entah kenapa ada suara ketawa yang keluar, yang tak lain adalah suara Naruto.

"Naruto." Kata Sasuke.

"Ahahahahaha..." Sahut Naruto dengan tawa.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti menikmatinya." Kata Sasuke yang mulai mencium kening Naruto lalu beralih ke bibir Naruto.

**BRAKK**

Suara pintu yang di buka paksa atau lebih tepatnya di tendang oleh Itachi.

Itachi hanya menatap tak percaya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi bahwa Sasuke menculik Naruto, dan melakukan perbuatan yang tak seharusnya dilakukan oleh anak remaja seperti Naruto.

"**SASUKE!**" Kata Itachi nyaring melihat Sasuke yang menoleh padanya, dan Naruto tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Ck, kau menggangu saja." Kata Sasuke yang mulai beranjak dari ranjang dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Itachi.

"Gara-gara kau, Kyuubi sudah tak ada!"

"Oh, sudah mati rupanya rubah sialan yang selalu nempel pada Narutoku."

Itachi segera saja meninju Sasuke hingga Sasuke terpental ke belakang.

"Kau bukan manusia, Sasuke!" Kata Itachi marah.

Yah Itachi benar-benar marah atas tindakan adiknya. Walaupun Itachi dari keluarga pembunuh, Itachi tak pernah membunuh selain orang jahat.

Sasuke mulai menyeka bibirnya yang agak sakit.

Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak membalas, Sasuke segera saja membalas serangan Itachi, tapi bisa Itachi tangkis.

Saat ini pikiran Itachi adalah apa dia harus membunuh adiknya? Itachi benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghentikan sang adik dengan cara membunuhnya. Lalu apa Itachi tega? Tentu saja tida, tapi tindakan Sasuke yang sudah terlapau jauh kelewatan, tak ada cara lain selain membunuhnya.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit mereka melakukan adu pukul tak ada satupun yang menyerah tapi saat ini keadaan Itachi benar-benar terdesak.

"Kau kalah Itachi." Kata Sasuke yang mencekik leher Itachi.

**JLEB**

Satu tusukan kunai menacap tepat di bahu Sasuke dari arah belakang.

**JLEB**

Sekarang satu tusukan kunai tepat mengenai punggung Sasuke dari arah belakang membuat Sasuke melepaskan cekikannya dari Itachi.

Itachi muali bernapas lega, tapi siapa yang melempar kunai.

Itachi mulai melihat siapa yang ada di depannya yang tak lain adalah Kyuubi dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup.

"Kyuu, kau selamat." Kata Itachi senang melihat Kyuubi baik-baik saja walau tangannya mengeluarkan darah.

"Payah banget kau sampai babak belur begitu, keriput." Kata Kyuubi yang melihat wajah Itachi penuh luka begitu.

Mendengar suara tawa Naruto membuat Kyuubi langsung berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Kata Kyuubi cemas. Tapi tak ada tanggapan dari Naruto kecuali suara tawa Naruto.

Itachi mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto yang terbaring lalu menutupi tubuh bugil Naruto dengan selimut yang entah darimana di dapatkannya.

"Itachi, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan adikmu pada adikku?" Tanya Kyuubi yang masih melihat Naruto.

"Nanti saja di jelaskan, sebaiknya kita segera ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati tanganmu itu."

"Ta.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Kata Itachi seolah memberi perintah pada Kyuubi.

Itachi langsung saja menggendong Naruto lalu membopong Kyuubi berjalan keluar menuju rumah sakit.

Tanpa di sadari mereka Sasuke masih bernafas dengan rasa kebencian yang besar saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto di bawa pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Naruto terbaring nyenyak di atas kasur rumah sakit. Kyuubi duduk di samping Naruto dengan tangan kanan di perban, sedangkan Itachi penuh perban di bagian wajah dan leher.

"Kenapa tanganmu bisa terluka seperti itu Kyuu?"

"Ini gara-gara sengaja aku menyeburkan mobilku tepat ke sungai, untuk meloloskan diri dari gadis yang duduk di belakang mobilku dengan pisau."

"Lalu."

"Yah, setelah jatuh aku langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan gadis itu lengah dengan memukul tangannya, dan kemudian aku seger ikut terjun ke sungai."

"Bodoh! Kau bisa mati kapan saja, bagaimana kalau kau terperangkap di dalam mobil saat tercebur ke dalam sungai? Itu namanya bunugh diri!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, keriput! Apa kau tahu bahwa aku langsung meloncat di tengah-tengah mobil polisi mengejarku, yanga ada aku langsung di tangkap polisi atau dibunuh gadis itu!" Kata Kyuubi.

Itachi hanya bisa berdiam diri. Karena semua sudah berlalu, jadi Itachi tak ingin mengungkitnya lagi.

"Oh ya, keriput. Apa kata doket tentang Naruto." Kata Kyuubi.

"Bersabarlah Kyuu, Naruto mengalami gangguan metal akibat syok." Kata Itachi sambil menundukkan wajahnya merasa bersalah.

"Apa? Naruto tidak mungkin begitu! Naruto sehat dan waras!" Kata Kyuubi yang menyangkal omongan Itachi.

Kyuubi segera saja mendekat ke arah Naruto dan menggengam erat tangan Naruto.

Itachi yang melihat keadaan Kyuubi langsung memeluknya dari arah belakang.

"Kalau mau menagis, menangislah sesukamu. Matamu bukan untuk menampung air mata." Kata Itachi.

Kyuubi yang mendengar hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Itachi.

Seumur hidup baru kali ini Kyuubi menangis.. Karena Kyuubi tak pernah menangis sekalipun, melainkan selalu menahan tangisnya.

"Terima kasih, Itachi."

Hati Itachi langsung berbunga-bunga mendengar Kyuubi menyebut namanya dan tidak lagi memanggilnya keriput.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN ? TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uwaa hahahahaha tampil lagi dengan fic baru,,, tapi sebenarnya ini udch riquest lama dari seseorang sampai aku lupa siapa namanya yang nih riquest yang dri thn 2012 gak pernah di publis-publish.. Gomen

Untuk Bunny fic yang kita bahas di bbm itu ntar ajj di publish coz Misa mau santai dulu ehehehehe... Tapi tenang ajj kok, fic kmrn yang kita bahas itu tetap SasuNaru kok jadi tenang saja Misa gak bakal bikin fic yang bikin Bunny menatap horor, tapi kalau Nee-Chan tak khilaf atau lupa jadi mohon dimaafin ahahahahahah

(sama saja) Щ(º̩̩̩Дº̩̩̩щ)


	2. Chapter 2

Sebuah kamar dengan cahaya yang terang, dengan tiga orang yang setia menunggu seseorang yang kini terbaring lemah di tempat tidur king size untuk membuka matanya.

Seseorang dari mereka ada seorang gadis dengan rambut terikat, memakai kacamata yang terus memeriksa denyut nadi seorang pemuda yang tertidur.

"Bagaimana keadaanya, Karin?" Kata seseorang pemuda.

"Dia baik-baik saja, seandainya kau telat beberapa menit, mungkin Tuan Sasuke tak akan tertolong lagi." Kata Karin.

"Lalu bagaimana caramu membawa Tuan Sasuke kemari bersama Karin?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Aku dihubungi oleh Tuan Itachi untuk mengubur Tuan Sasuke. Tapi aku melihat dada Tuan Sasuke naik-turun jadi aku langsung membawanya pergi." Kata Juugo.

"Bersama Karin?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Tidak, aku sedang mencoba membunuh Namikaze Kyuubi dan akhirnya gagal. Untungnya aku selamat berkat menendang-nendang pintu mobil Kyuubi agar bisa terbuka. Lalu aku segera saja menghubungi Juugo dengan mengambil headphone seseorang."

"Ck... Jadi sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? Apa kita bunuh saja Namikaze Kyuubi bersama Tuan Itachi?" Kata Suigetsu.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah. Kita tidak boleh asal membunuh orang tanpa persetujuan dari Tuan Sasuke atau untuk menjaga Tuan Sasuke dari bahaya!" Kata Karin.

"Lalu apa? Kita diam di sini menunggu Tuan Sasuke sadar?"

"Jangan bertindak kekanak-kanakkan Suigetsu, apa yang dikatakan Karin benar." Kata Juugo.

"Tapi aku tidak terima atas perilaku mereka terhadap Tuan Sasuke!"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Suigetsu. Aku ingin sekali membalas mereka, tapi apa kau tahu kenapa kita bisa masuk ke tim Taka yang di buat oleh Sasuke?" Kata Karin.

Suigetsu mulai menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah. "Karena akan selalu setia kepada Tuan Sasuke dan akan menuruti semua keinginan dan perkataan beliau.." Kata Suigetsu.

"Jadi, sebelum ada perintah dari Tuan Sasuke, kita tidak bisa bertindak." Kata Karin.

Yah beginilah nasib Taka yang hanya berdiri melihat kondisi Tuan Sasuke.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, kenapa sampai sekarang Tuan Sasuke tak sadarkan diri." Kata Juugo mulai angkat bicara.

"Sepertinya Tuan Sasuke agak kehabisan darah, dan untung saja berkat fasilitas di rumah sakit ini lengkap, sangat mudah bagiku untuk mentrasfer darah." Kata Karin.

"Lalu dapat darimana nih darah?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak sengaja membunuh sekitar lima belas orang lalu memeriksa DNA darah mereka cocok apa tidak, lalu kutemukan darah yang cocok. Dan langsung saja aku transfer darah ke Tuan Sasuke." Kata Karin santai dan membuat Suigetsu membantin horor

"Sepertinya kau jangan macam-macam dengan pacarmu, kalau kau masih sayang nyawa, Suigetsu." Kata Juugo yang cuma ingin menakut-nakuti Suigetsu.

"Tidak akan. Kalau aku sekali sayang, pasti sayang banget. Dan tidak mungkin aku selingkuh, toh pacarku gini-gini manis bak kayak Depe." Kata Suigetsu membuat Karin blushing mendengarnya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong masalah pacar, aku sama sekali tak pernah melihatmu berpacaran loh, Juugo." Kata Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak punya pacar." Kata Juugo.

"Sudah kuduga." Kata Karin dan Suigetsu berbarengan.

"Tapi aku sudah menikah." Kata Juugo.

JDEG

'Juugo sudah menikah? Memang siapa yang mau menikah dengan orang yang seperti ini? Mana mungkin, tidak bisa dipercaya.' Batin Karin dan Suigetsu.

"Jangan bilang kalian tidak percaya." Kata Juugo asal nebak tapi benar.

"Ihh jangan seenaknya mendabling perkataan orang dalam hati. Bagaimana kami bisa percaya? Toh kami tidak pernah melihat istrimu."

"Sebenarnya ada seorang lagi yang menjadi anggota tim Taka, tapi berhubung dia melaksanakan tugas menutupi kematian Tuan Sasuke?"

"Tidak? Bukankah yang mengurus kematian palsu Tuan Sasuke adalah kau?" Kata Suigetsu

"Bukan, tapi istriku."

"Hiiiieeee..." Kata Karin dan Suigetsu yang tak percaya atau lebih tepatnya tak menerima kenyataan bahwa Juugo sudah menikah mendahului mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lima hari berlalu Sasuke terbaring lemah dan tak membuka mata, akhirnya sadar.

Kini Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan memperlihatkan mata hitam sekelam malamnya.

Sasuke melihat ke arah sekelilingnya, dan melihat tiga orang pengikut Sasuke berdiri dihadapannya.

Tapi bukan itu yang dicarinya, melainkan Naruto.

Sasuke masih ingat betul kejadiannya, padahal Naruto sudah ada di tangannya. Naruto sudah menjadi milikknya seutuhnya tapi gara-gara kakaknya dan Kyuubi, Naruto sudah tak ada lagi.

Apapun yang terjadi Sasuke harus mengambil Narutonya lagi, harus. Walau harus membunuh kakaknya sekaligus. Tiada ampun bagi siapapun yang berani mengambil Narutonya, Naruto yang sudah dicap menjadi milikknya seorang.

"Tuan, anda mau sarapan?" Tanya Karin.

"Tidak, katakan padaku dimana Itachi menyembunyikan Naruto." Kata Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, Tuan Sasuke. Saat ini Ino sedang mencari info dimana mereka berada." Kata Juugo.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum berhasil membawa Naruto ke sisiku." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Kalau anda bersikeras ingin mencari Tuan Naruto silahkan, tapi anda akan menyesalinya karena saat ini Tuan Itachi pasti menyembunyikan Tuan Naruto sebaik mungkin. Apa anda lupa bahwa Tuan Itachi adalah kakak anda." Kata Juugo.

"Ck..." Sasuke hanya bisa berdecak kesal mendengarnya.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus mengikuti perkataan Juugo, karena benar adanya. Itachi tak mungkin sebodoh itu untuk dilawan karena Itachi termasuk keluarga Uchiha yang dianggap jenius.

Sekali seorang Uchiha Sasuke menginginkan seseorang, Sasuke akan melakukan segala cara walau tangannya harus bersimbah pekatnya darah bagi siapa saja yang berani menghalanginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**AKU BUKAN MILIKMU**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SASUNARU , ITAKYUU**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO bertebaran, Alur Kecepatan**

**STORY: MISA-KUN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah berminggu-minggu Naruto dikurung dalam kamarnya sendiri oleh Kyuubi maupun Itachi.

Sebenarnya Kyuubi tak tega mengurung adiknya seperi ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kondisi metal Naruto yang membuatnya terpaksa melakukan ini. Naruto benar-benar syok atas kejadian pemerkosaan terhadap dirinya, dan membuat dirinya bertingkah layaknya seperti bocah.

Kyuubi benar-benar tak kuasa melihat keadaan adiknya seperti ini, bahkan kerjaan Naruto hanya menggambar dengan crayon berwarna merah dan hitam.

Tapi melihat bola saphire adiknya yang tetap terang seperti langit membuat Kyuubi bersikukuh bahwa adiknya sehat dan normal.

"Naru, makan dulu." Kata Kyuubi menawarkan makan pada Naruto.

"Naru mau Sasu nii nembak lagi, baru Naru makan." Kata Naruto

"Nanti setelah makan Sasu bakalan nembak lagi kok." Kata Kyuubi dengan prihatin melihat kondisi adiknya.

Sebenarnya apa saja yang telah diperbuat oleh Sasuke sampai membuat adiknya seperti ini? Apa selain memperkosa Naruto Sasuke sempat mencelakainya? Tapi memang ada luka di bagian betis Naruto yang sudah di analisis oleh dokter terbaik, yang menyatakan bahwa itu adalah luka tertembak.

Sakit sekali hati Kyuubi seperti ini, seharusnya dia bisa menyelamatkan Naruto tepat waktu. Tapi buktinya Kyuubi sebagai seorang kakak tak bisa menyelamtkan adiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Usai memberi menyuapi makan Naruto dan menidurkannya Kyuubi segera keluar dari kamar Naruto dan mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat.

'Kenapa harus Naruto yang mengalami ini semua? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mengalami hal itu.' Batin Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi. Kalau mau menagis, menangislah. Matamu bukan untuk menampung air mata." Kata seseorang yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi.

"Itachi." Kata Kyuubi kaget.

"Kau tahu Kyuubi, aku tak suka melihat mata seseorang yang selalu menampung air matanya seperti kau." Kata Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, agar Naruto bisa seperti dulu lagi." Kata Kyuubi.

"Aku yakin Naruto bisa seperti dulu lagi." Kata Itachi mencoba meyakinkan Kyuubi.

Itachi mulai berjalan mendekati Kyuubi dan memeluknya.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah dalam dekapanku, agar aku bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya hatimu, Kyuu." Kata Itachi sambil memeluk Kyuubi erat. Dan Kyuubi membalas pelukkan Itachi.

Lalu Itachi melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dari Kyuubi agar bisa melihat wajah Kyuubi dan untuk mencium bibirnya.

Kyuubi hanya bisa menerima dengan senang hati mendapat ciuman dari Itachi.

Ciuman itu kini beralih ke leher jenjang Kyuubi.

"Ita... Chi..." Desah Kyuubi.

Tangan Itachi yang tak mau diam kini menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam kaos orange yang dipakai oleh Kyuubi untuk mencari nipple Kyuubi.

"Ja.. Jangan.. Di sini.." Desah Kyuubi.

"Tapi aku sudah kebelet, honey." Kata Itachi.

Tanpa berprikebajuan, Itachi langsung menelanjangi Kyuubi hingga tubuh Kyuubi polos.

Itachi yang melihat pemandangan seperti ini harus menahan air liurnya yang ingin menetes.

Segera saja Itachi menghisap nipple Kyuubi dan menggigit kecil.

"Aah.. Aah.." Desah Kyuubi menerima perilaku Itachi.

Tanpa di sadari Kyuubi ketiga jari Itachi kini berada tepat di holenya dan langsung masuk dengan sekali hentakan.

"**ITTAI!..."** Teriak Kyuubi merasakan sakit yang amat sakit di bagian bawahnya.

"Tenanglah Kyuu~" kata Itachi santai tanpa rasa bersalah

"**BAKA! KENAPA ASAL MASUK SAJA TANPA PERSIAPAN!**" Kata Kyuubi marah.

"Maaf" kata Itachi singkat dan padat #memang kamu niat tidak sih minta maafnya? Batin author.

"Walau kau sudah menjadi suamiku, tak seharusnya begitu! Mana kamu masih berpakaian lengkap lagi!" Kata Kyuubi kesal.

"Ternyata Kyuu kangen dengan tubuhku, baiklah Kyuu sayang~"

'Aku bersumpah akan membalasnya setelah ini.' Batin Kyuubi.

Itachi melengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dalam hole Kyuubi, dan membuat Kyuubi kesakitan.

"GYAAAA... Ce-chepat lakukan!" Kata Kyuubi

Kenapa Itachi dan Kyuubi bisa menikah? Itu karena Kyuubi melihat kesungguhan Itachi dari matanya. Sebab berkat Itachilah Naruto mendapat perawatan medis yang terbaik di Indonesia.

Dan Kyuubi melihat bahwa Itachi bersungguh-sungguh mencintainya, hingga Kyuubi mulai mencintainya. Dan mereka pun menikah.

Tapi sepertinya Kyuubi agak sedikit menyesal dengan keputusannya, kenapa? Karena dia menikahi seseorang yang paling mesum.

Bahkan sehari tak cukup memberi jatah untuk Itachi, seharusnya Kyuubi ganti bokong dengan bokong besi agar selalu setiap saat memberi jatah untuk Itachi. Sekarang lanjut ke cerita.

Itachi yang sudah membuka pakaiannya dan sekarang Itachi mulai membuka paha Kyuubi lebar-lebar dan langsung memasukkan kejantanannya.

"**UWWAAA... **Kenapa asal masuk saja! BAKA!" Kata Kyuubi kesal bukan main terhadap sikap Itachi.

"Udah kebelet dan terlanjur, jadi yah terjadilah." Kata Itachi tanpa pikir panjang.

Itachi segera saja memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Walau melihat wajah Kyuubi agak sedikit kesakitan akibat ulahnya, membuat Itachi merasa bersalah.

Itachi mulai mencium bibir Kyuubi pelan sebagai permintaan maafnya.

Kyuubi hanya bisa menerima perilaku Itachi yang seperti ini.

Itachi terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dan memegangi pinggul Kyuubi agar masuk lebih dalam. Dan sepertinya malam ini akan terjadi malam yang panjang+panas antara suami suami ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah kamar rumah sakit, seorang pemuda hanya bisa duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan beberapa ide gila yang akan membuat horor bagi yang mengetahuinya.

Sedangkan tiga orang yang ada di sana yang tak lain adalah pengikut setianya saat ini makan besar.

"Tuan Sasuke, kenapa anda tidak makan?" Tanya gadis berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Karin.

"Aku tidak lapar." Kata Sasuke.

Suigetsu maupun Juugo yang menjadi tak berselera makan, karena Tuannya tak ikut makan.

Biar makanannya enak dan sungguh sangat enak, tapi tanpa Tuan Sasuke ikut serta entah kenapa rasanya makanan itu terasa hambar.

"Maaf terlambat dan maaf juga membuat kalian semua menunggu" kata seorang gadis masuk dengan rambut kuning panjang yang diikat satu. "Loh kenapa pada bengong dan tidak makan?" Kata gadis itu."

Karin pura-pura berwajah sedih. "Habisnya Tuan Sasuke tak ikut makan."

Gadis itu langsung menatap tajam kearah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya membantin horor dengan gadis itu.

"Tuan Sasuke yang terhormat, kenapa anda belum mau makan?" Kata gadis itu dengan sebuah senyuman tapi bagi Sasuke itu senyuman bak Iblis.

"Aku tidak lapar." Kata Sasuke.

"Oh begitukah, anda mau membuat para hambamu ini mati kelaparan, lalu anda tak akan bisa menemukan milik anda yang anda inginkan." Kata gadis itu yang lebih tepatnya menggertak sambal.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung saja berdiri dan mulai ikut gabung duduk dengan tim Taka nya yang lain dan makan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja membunuh gadis berambut kuning itu kapan saja, tetapi karena gadis itu adalah pengasuhnya (walau gadis itu umurnya tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke) Sasuke tak mungkin membunuhnya, karena gadis itu seperti ibu kedua baginya semenjak ibunya bunuh diri.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa dia?" Kata Suigetsu bingung, baru pertama kali melihat seorang gadis di sini.

"Kalau tak salah dia Yamanaka Ino." Kata Karin.

"Dan dia istriku." Kata Juugo.

"What the hell? Tidak mungkin! Istri lo cantik seperti Nabila di jkt48 begini. Kamu pasti main guna-guna kan Juugo."

"Cewek cantik cocok bersama cowok cakep."

"Sial! Seharusnya aku lebih dulu mengenal gadis ini, kan kemungkinan besar aku yang bakal jadi suaminya."

**DUAGH**

Karin memukul Suigetsu dengan sangat kuat sampai bisa membuat Suigetsu jatuh dari tempat duduknya.

Juugo hanya menatap horor pemandangan tersebut, Ino mulai ikut makan, lalu Sasuke tentu saja makan dengan santainya seperti tak ada kejadian apa-apa.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah menemukan dimana Naruto berada?" Kata Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Dimana?"

"Di sebuah Villa. Apa malam ini anda akan menjemputnya."

"Hn"

"Tapi sebelum itu ada satu hal yang harus saya katakan."

"Apa itu?"

"Tuan Naruto mengalami gangguan metal akibat syok."

"Dia masih waras, Ino!" Kata Sasuke tak terima dengan perkataan Ino barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah dan damai tapi tidak untuk pasangan pengatin di Villa pribadi milik Uchiha.

Yah beginilah nasib Kyuubi yang di gendong oleh Itachi untuk menemui Naruto di kamarnya.

"Gara-gara kau, bokongku sakitnya benar-benar melilit." Kata Kyuubi kesal.

"Bukannya sudah biasa, Kyuu~" kata Itachi di daun telinga Kyuubi sambil menjilatnya.

Kyuubi hanya bisa mengacak-ngacak rambut Itachi karena kesal. Tapi ada satu pertanyaan Kyuubi untuk Itachi, apakah Itu?

"Itachi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kata Kyuubi dengan wajah memelas.

"Silahkan, tapi wajah memelasmu itu benar-benar seperti kucingnya di sherk. Ya ampun manisnya." Kata Itachi.

Kyuubi langsung saja menjitak dahi Itachi yang bisa-bisa bercanda di saat Kyuubi ingin bertanya serius.

"Sekarang bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Silahkan, Kyuu."

"Kenapa kau mati-matian mengejarku untuk mendapatkan cinta dariku, padahal aku selalu kasar padamu?"

"Itu terjadi saat pertemuan pertama kita duduk di bangku SMA."

**FLASHBACK ON**

Beginilah suasana kelas satu yang sunyi, hening, dan tanpa suara.

Padahal ini most sekolah tak ada satupun acara ribut, mumpung tak ada guru di dalam kelas ini.

Kenapa kelas ini diam seperti di kuburan? Itu karena ada seorang keluarga Uchiha duduk paling belakang dengan sebuah pisau lipat yang ada sedikit cairan merah di sana. Yang membuat seluruh isi kelas membatin horor.

'Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Padahal aku tak ngapa-ngapain. Memang aku hantu apa, sampai dilihatin seperti ada yang lihat hantu.' Batin Itachi bingung dengan para penghuni kelasnya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti melihat setan?" Kata Itachi.

Para siswa yang ada di sana langsung berbalik kedepan, tempat duduk mereka jahui dengan Itachi.

'Lagi-lagi seperti ini.' Batin Itachi.

**BRAK**

Suara pintu dibuka sekeras mungkin membuat penghuni kelas melihat siapa yang membuat suara senyaring itu.

"OHAYOU." Kata seorang pemuda dengan rambut orange jabrik tanpa dosa telah membuat penghuni kelas jantungan mendengar suara pintu di buka seperti itu.

"Kyuubi! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan membuka pintu seperti itu!" Kata gadis bercepol dua yang deketahui bernama Ten Ten.

"Aku kan cuma ingin bikin sensasi saja." Kata Kyuubi sok artis.

"Hanya orang idiot yang akan melakukan itu." Kata Itachi.

"Apa yang kaukatakan barusan, **KERIPUT?!**" Kata Kyuubi yang sukses mendapat tatapan horor dari teman sekelasnya.

Mereka berharap Kyuubi tak dibunuh di tempat oleh Uchiha. Hingga Ten Ten mulai membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kyuubi. "Kyuu, dia Uchiha."

Kyuubi terkejut bukan main saat mengetahui orang yang barusan itu di panggil keriput adalah dari keluarga Uchiha. Tapi keterkejutan Kyuubi langsung berubah dangan pandangan merendahkan.

"Uchiha? Alah paling juga dia yang paling PA-YAH." Kata Kyuubi sambil mengeja.

TWITCH

"Dan kalian Takut dengan keriput seperti dia?" Kata Kyuubi

TWITCH

"Coba lihat saja rambutnya panjang dan diikat seperti perempuan, ada keriput seperti kakek-kakek, lalu badannya seperti cowok. Jadi bila digabungkan mungkin apa yah... Hem oh, iya WANITA."

TWITCH

Urat berkudat terus bertambah di dahi Itachi mendengar perkataan Kyuubi barusan. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ada yang menghinanya di hadapannya. Apa tidak takut tuh orang dengan pembunuh paling sadis sejagad?

**BRAK**

Itachi langsung menggebrak mejanya dan melihat Kyuubi dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya. Sedangkan Kyuubi yang medapat tatapan seperti itu juga membalas dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

"Rambutku panjang ini stlye dan lagi berani sekali kau bilang keriput, ini tanda lahir tahu! Tanda lahir orang ganteng." Kata Itachi.

"Bwuahahahaha lelucon apa lawakan tuh? Ahahahaha... Kau tahu jelas-jelas kau WANITA!" Kata Kyuubi dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan perempuan!" Kata Itachi kesal.

"Emang tadi aku bilang perempuan? Bukan tuh, tadi aku kan bilang WANITA. Kalau tak tahu kepanjangan apa itu WANITA sebaiknya kau diam saja."

"Memang apa kepanjangan wanita." Tanya Itachi tak mengerti.

"Kan aku bilang digabungkan maka menjadi wanita, lalu kalau arti kepanjangannya adalah WAria meNderITA. Ahahahahahaha" kata Kyuubi dengan ketawa nista sepuasnya.

"Ngajak berantem loe cebol, sini loe kalau berani." Tantang Itachi kesal tiada tara terhadap maklhuk Tuhan yang manis ini.

"Siapa yang kau sebut cebol, keriput!" Balas Kyuubi nantang

Bel pelajaran berbunyi dan terpaksa tertunda perkelahian mereka. Para siswa bersyukur tak ada keributan.

Kyuubi malah edan langsung duduk di samping Itachi dan sukses bikin para siswa yang ada di sana menatap horor ke arah Kyuubi.

"Jangan kira aku takut padamu, keriput." Kata Kyuubi.

"Sesukamu saja cebol."

Itachi maupun Kyuubi saling menatap tajam dan hanya mengeluarkan kata "ggrrrrr"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Usai jam sekolah selesai Itachi melihat Kyuubi segera pergi dari kelasnya.

'Awalnya saja berani, tapi akhirnya kabur karena ketakutan.' Batin Itachi menjelek-jelekkan Kyuubi.

Tapi Itachi agak penasaran dengan Kyuubi yang seenak jidatnya berani dengan dirinya.

Jadi Itachi hanya bisa mengikuti Kyuubi dari belakang.

Sesampainya Itachi mengikuti Kyuubi ke kelas musik, Itachi mendengar suara piano dimainkan dengan indahnya. Itachi melihat siapa yang memainkan piano itu yang tak lain adalah Kyuubi.

'Ternyata dia pandai dalam hal musik. Tapi kenapa bermain piano disini? Apa dirumahnya tak ada piano? Jangan-jangan orang miskin.' Batin Itachi.

Itachi yang terus-terusan melihat Kyuubi bermain piano merasa senang dengar permainan musik Kyuubi, tapi entah kenapa ada yang membuat Itachi bingung, kenapa? Itu karena wajah Kyuubi sedih dan seperti ingin menangis. Tapi kenapa air matanya tak dikeluarkannya? Apa dia sedang menahan air matanya?

Itachi tak tahu apa-apa lagi dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih bermain musik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah berhari-hari Itachi selalu mendengar suara permainan piano Kyuubi, tanpa di sadari oleh Kyuubi. Karena Itachi sangat menyukai permainan musik piano Kyuubi.

Tapi untuk saat ini Itachi harus bersabar menunggu jam sekolah berakhir, di karenakan ini masih jam pelajaran.

"Nah sekarang akan bapa umumkan siapa yang mendapat nilai tertinggi." Kata pak guru, tapi tak di dengarkan oleh Itachi.

"Nilai tertinggi adalah Namikaze Kyuubi." Kata pak guru.

Kyuubi segera melihat kearah Itachi dengan pandangan merendahkan

"Ternyata Uchiha tak sejenius yang aku kira." Kata Kyuubi mengejek.

"Dan Uchiha Itachi." Kata pak guru.

Doeng..

"Jangan mengikuti nilaiku." Kata Kyuubi mungkin malu karena nilai mereka berdua sama.

"Seharusnya kau yang tidak usah mengikuti nilaiku!" Balas Itachi.

Kyuubi segera saja berdiri dan menunjuk telunjuknya ke arah Itachi.

"Mulai sekarang kita rival." Kata Kyuubi.

"Menarik, tapi aku tak mau punya rival cebol." Kata Itachi

Dan mulailah adu tatap menatap. Para siswa yang ada di sana berseta pak guru hanya cengo kepada Kyuubi, bisa-bisanya berbicara begitu. Jadi para penghuni kelas menetapkan Kyuubi sebagai orang yang paling mengerikan selain Uchiha.

Dan tanpa terasa hari-hari telah berlalu. Tiada hari tanpa perang dan adu mulut antara Itachi-Kyuubi. Walau kelas mereka terkenal paling ribut, tapi tak ada yang berani untuk meminta mereka berhenti.

Saat pengumuman hasil nilai ulangan, nilai Kyuubi di bawah nilai Itachi. Kyuubi tertohok melihat nilai tersebut dan hanya bisa langsung memasukkan hasil ulangannya ke dalam tas.

Sedangkan Itachi heran, kenapa Kyuubi tak bersikap seperti biasanya. Biasanya juga Kyuubi selalu pamer nilainya kepada dirinya, walau nilai mereka sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa Itachi selalu mengikuti Kyuubi dari belakang, tapi Itachi heran. Kok Kyuubi malah masuk ke kantor kep-sek, bukannya ke kelas musik.

Jadi Itachi ngumping pembicaraan mereka.

Saat mendengarnya Itachi terkejut. Ternyata Kyuubi sejak awal masuk sekolah ini hanya mendapat beasiswa. Lalu pendengarannya juga mengatakan Kyuubi adalah bekerja sebagai sektaris di Hatake CORP. Bukan hanya itu saja melainkan juga bekerja sebagai penyanyi di bar

Itachi hanya mengaga tak percaya, ternyata orang yang selalu dianggap berisik mempunyai dua pekerjaan sekaligus. Kalau mempunyai dua pekerjaan kan dia tak perlu takut kehilangan beasiswa?

Itachi menjauh dari kantor kep-sek sepertinya Kyuubi akan segera keluar.

Itachi melihat Kyuubi berjalan menunju kelas musik.

Tentu saja Itachi masih mengikuti Kyuubi dan sampai terdengar permainan piano Kyuubi.

Entah kenapa Itachi seperti tidak menyukai raut wajah Kyuubi seperti ini dengan mata yang selalu menahan air mata. Apa beasiswa itu segitu penting untuknya?

Kyuubi mulai menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Bagaimana ini, kalau nilaiku besok beda 12 poin dari keriput itu beasiswaku akan dicabut. Kalau beasiswaku dicabut, aku tidak bisa bersekolah lagi karena aku bekerja untuk Naruto operasi mengangkat tumor otaknya." Kata Kyuubi sedih.

Itachi segera masuk dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Hei, kalau mau menangis, menangis saja sesukamu. Matamu bukan tempat menampung air mata, Kyuu." Kata Itachi.

Kyuubi kaget bukan main dan segera menghampiri Itachi lalu...

**PLAKK**

Kyuubi menampar pipi Itachi keras lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Itachi seorang diri.

Itachi hanya bisa menyentuh pipinya akibat tamparan Kyuubi.

"Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang bisa menamparku, dan jantungku kenapa berdegup kencang begini." Kata Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini seperti biasa Itachi duduk dan Kyuubi duduk di sebelahnya.

Sesekali Itachi melirik ke arah Kyuubi yang sedang mengerjakan soal ujian.

Tapi Itachi mempunyai sebuah ide yang terlintas dibenaknya.

Sampai beberapa hari kedepan untuk melihat berapa hasil nilai ujian mereka, Kyuubi mendapat 97 poin, sedangkan Itachi 79 poin.

Kyuubi hanya mengap-mengap tak percaya bahwa dia mendapat nilai tertinggi, sedangkan Itachi mendapat peringkat ketiga

"Kyuu, kau kenapa bengong." Kata Itachi heran melihat tingkah bibir Kyuubi seperti ikan koi.

"Kau tidak sengaja mengalah kan, keriput?." Kata Kyuubi.

"Tidak Kyuu~ kau memang hebat." Kata Itachi yang mulai terasa aneh.

Kyuubi yang mendengar perkataan Itachi barusan hanya bisa cengo, kenapa? Ya tentu saja baru pertama kali Kyuubi mendengar Itachi berbicara begitu.

"Kau kenapa keriput?" Tanya Kyuubi heran.

"Mulai saat ini juga kunyatakan kau sebagai pacarku, Kyuu~" kata Itachi membuat Kyuubi membantin horor.

Kyuubi segera berjalan mundur sampai dibelakang pungungnya terbentur tembok.

"Jangan asal memutuskan secara sepihak keriput!" Kata Kyuubi.

"Kyuu, I love you." Kata Itachi.

Kyuubi segera saja berlari keluar sambil berteriak. "AKU BUKAN HOMO, KERIPUT!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi yang sudah lulus dari masa SMA mulai memasuki kuliah, tapi yang dipikirannya saat ini adalah Kyuubi.

Bagaimana kabar Kyuubi? Apa Kyuubi akan masuk kuliah seperti dirinya, atau melanjutka kerja untuk biaya operasi Naruto?

Wajar saja Itachi memikirkan Kyuubi, karena Kyuubi adalah satu-satunya orang yang menggangap dirinya rival, teman sebangku, selalu meladeninya, dan satu-satunya orang yang menganggap dirinya ada dikelas. Soalnya Itachi hanya bisa iri melihat siswa-siswa di sekolahnya bisa bercanda ria, sedangkan Itachi malah hanya bisa melamun sendiri tanpa teman. Tapi semenjak ada Kyuubi, hidup Itachi serasa menyenangkan.

"Jangan melamun saja Itachi." Kata seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

Tapi aku tak menjawabnya. Dan saat kudengar ada suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan laki-laki tersebut berbicara kepada adikku. Dan kulihat seperti anak smp, aku langsung saja ikut bicara.

"Mencari kelas untuk siswa smp? Sini ikut aku." Kata Itachi yang muncul darimana.

"Ck jangan sok akrab dengan Naruto." Kata Sasuke.

Ehh Naruto? Sasuke bilang tadi Naruto? Apa dia adik dari Kyuu?

"Eh? Kok tahu namaku? Padahal aku belum memperkenalkan diriku."

"Karena kau Dobe."

"Apa Dobe? Kau Teme."

"Hei sudah. Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran untuk siswa smp dimulai. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya, apa kakakmu bernama Namikaze Kyuubi?" Tanya Itachi.

"Iya, kok tahu?" Kata Naruto.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah calon kakak iparmu." Kataku yang sukses bikin dua manusia disini cengo. "Apa Kyuu masuk kuliah disini?" Tanyaku ramah dengan senyum.

"Iya, katanya sih dia jurusan perkantoran." Kata Naruto.

"Terima kasih ya adik ipar." Kataku senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi senang bukan main karena dia akan sekelas selama beberapa semseter ini. Oh Tuhan memang memberikan nasib baik untuk Itachi.

Sepertinya tak sia-sia dulu Itachi mengalah dan mendapat posisi ketiga dalam Ujian hanya untuk beasiswa Kyuubi tak tercabut. Kan kasihan Kyuubi kerja capek-capek hanya untuk biaya operasi Naruto, dan sekarang lihat hasilnya Naruto sehat dan Kyuubi satu kelas dengannya.

Baru saja ngomongin Kyuubi, eeh tahu-tahu Kyuubi ada di depannya.

"Pagi, sayang." Kata Itachi sambil memeluk Kyuubi dari belakang.

"Gyaaa! Lepaskan aku, Keriput!" Teriak Kyuubi histeris.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kita akan sekelas lagi."

"Uapa? Tidak!" Kata Kyuubi heran sambil memikirkan yang tidak-tidak bila harus bersama Itachi untuk kedepan.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Jadi kau sudah tahu semua tentangku?" Kata Kyuubi.

"Aku tahu hanya beberapa, tapi yang membuatku heran kenapa kau yang harus membating tulang, dimana orang tuamu Kyuu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Mereka dibunuh." Kata Kyuubi.

"Dibunuh, lalu apa kau tahu siapa pelakunya?" Tanya Itachi.

Kyuubi hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah, sepertinya Kyuubi tak ingin mengatakan hal sesungguhnya pada Itachi.

Jadi Kyuubi langsung pura-pura tidur dalam gendongan Itachi.

"Heiii!" Kata Itachi nyaring tak dapat membangukan Kyuubi. "Sepertinya aku nanya kapan-kapan saja."

'Biar kamu nanya juga tidak akan kuberitahu.' Batin Kyuubi yang pura-pura tidur.

Itachi langsung saja membawa Kyuubi ke dalam kamar Naruto dan membaringkan Kyuubi tidur (pura-pura) di samping Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Kau tahu, Kyuu. Berkat kau masa-masa kesendirianku di sekolah tiada yang menemani selalu terobati dengan tingkahmu yang selalu menganggapku musuh terberatmu. Aku bersyukur bertemu orang sepertimu, Kyuu." Kata Itachi sambil melihat wajah Kyuubi dan Naruto. "Kalau kau tidur seperti ini bersama adikmu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan kalian karena kalian berdua seperti malaikat tanpa dosa." Kata Itachi. Kyuubi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menahan keinginannya untuk tidak bangun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan tim Taka benar-benar sudah bersiap untuk menjemput Naruto, dan sudah di pastikan bahwa akan ada pertempuran darah.

Kini mereka tepat berada di depan Villa pribadi milik Uchiha Itachi.

"Jadi ini tempatnya? Besar sih besar tapi pemandangan yang ada di sini menenangkan hati." Kata Karin.

"Hei, kau ingat apa yang harus di lakukan, kan?" Tanya Suigetsu kepada Karin.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kalau sudah berada di sana langsung habisi saja mereka. Toh aku masih punya dendam pada Kyuubi, bisa-bisanya menyebutku keriput." Kata Karin salah sangka siapa yang dimaksudkan Kyuubi dengan sebutan keriput.

"Lupakan dendammu, maksudku setelah ini selesai kita *piip*." Kata Suigetsu sukses membuat wajah karin blushing dan malu.

"Jangankan kau, aku juga ingin *piip* dengan istriku." Kata Juugo

"Aku dengan milikku." Kata Sasuke ikut bicara.

Tanpa aba-aba Karin langsung menusukkan jarum tidur untuk satpam yang ada di pos.

Walaupun jarum tidur, tapi efeknya mudah untuk segera masuk tanpa ketahuan.

Dan Kini tim Taka memasuki Villa pribadi Uchiha Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terus berjalan ke depan dan menebas orang yang ada di depannya dengan katana. Suigetsu juga menebas orang dengan katana dengan ukuran besar, Juugo hanya memukul orang yang ada di dekatnya sedangkan Karin melempar kunai ke arah belakang.

"Jadi rupanya kau masih hidup, Sasuke." Kata seseorang yang tak lain adalah Itachi.

"Kalian semua mundur, biar aku yang menghadapinya." Kata Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya hentikan tindakanmu ini, Sasuke! Ini sudah sangat kelewatan."

"Lalu apa perduliku." Kata Sasuke stoic.

Itachi mulai menyerang Sasuke dengan katana yang disembunyikannya dari belakang punggungnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku berada disini?"

"Karena aku juga Uchiha." Kata Sasuke yang siap ingin menebas Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi yang berada di kamar Naruto yang pura-pura tertidur kini membuka matanya melihat Itachi sudah tak berada dikamar ini. 'Sejak kapan dia keluar?' Batin Itachi.

Kyuubi segera berbalik melihat di samping ranjangnya untuk melihat Naruto tertidur, tapi ternyata Naruto tak ada di sana.

Kyuubi segera berjalan keluar untuk mencari Naruto.

"Naruto!" Kata Kyuubi.

Tapi tak ada sahutan sedikitpun. 'Oh shit! Seharusnya aku tak pura-pura tidur, gara-gara pura-pura tidur, akhirnya ketiduran. Mana lagi Itachi, dan Naruto?' Batin Kyuubi.

Villa ini memang besar jadi mungkin akan memakan waktu lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi terus berkeliling mencari Itachi dan Naruto yang tak ada di manapun.

"Itachi sialan, kalau sampai aku menemukannya kupastikan habislah riwayatmu." Kata Kyuubi.

'Tapi kenapa perasaanku seperti mereka dalam bahaya pantat ayam? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Pantat ayam sudah lama mati.' Batin Kyuubi mulai tak tenang.

Kyuubi terus berjalan dan membuang jauh-jauh firasat buruknya, tapi sepertinya firasat Kyuubi menjadi kenyataan.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Kata Kyuubi bingung melihat para pelayan dan pengawal bertugas menjga villa ini bersimbah darah di lantai.

"Ini pasti Sasu nii yang melakukannya." Kata seseorang yang mengkagetkan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengenal persis suara barusan itu suara Naruto.

"Naruto." Kata Kyuubi yang mulai berlari mengejar suara tersebut.

Terus berlari Kyuubi akhirnya menemukan Naruto dengan beberapa bercak merah berbau amis yang di yakini Kyuubi adalah darah.

"Naruto, berhenti!" Teriak Kyuubi

Naruto mulai menoleh ke arah Kyuubi dengan wajah tersenyum. "Kak Kyuu, Naru mau pergi ikut Sasu nii. Sayonara Kak Kyuu." Kata Naruto lalu mulai berlari ke arah depan.

"Jangan kesana, Naruto!" Teriak Kyuubi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke maupun Itachi terus-menerus menghunuskan pedang mereka untuk melukai satu dengan yang lain, membuat para tim Taka yang ada di sini menjadi penonton.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kauinginkan, Sasuke!"

"Milikku."

**DUASH**

**TRANG**

**TRANG**

"Naruto bukan milikmu, Sasuke!"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa sebaiknya diam saja!"

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Ahahahaha" tawa seorang yang membuat Itachi dan Sasuke berhenti menyerang dan melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"NARUTO." Kata Itachi dan Sasuke bareng.

"Sasu nii jangan" kata Naruto dengan wajah polosnya mendekati Sasuke.

"Jangan dekati dia, Naruto!" Kata Itachi.

Tapi Naruto tak mendengarkan Itachi malah langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Jangan dibunuh." Kata Naruto.

"Naruto!" Kata Itachi mencoba mendekati tapi terhenti ketika Sasuke meletakan katanya tepat di leher Naruto.

"Kalau kau bergerak, aku akan melenyapkannya segera juga." Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan siap membuh sukeses membuat nyali Itachi ciut.

Itachi hanya bisa berdiam tak bergerak menuruti perkataan Sasuke.

"Buang senjatamu." Kata Sasuke.

Itachi menurut saja membuang senjatanya jauh-jauh dari arah samping.

"Karin"

Mengerti apa maksud Sasuke memanggilnya, Karin segera saja melemparkan jarum bius arah Itachi, dan seketika itu juga Itachi jatuh kelantai.

"Sasu nii apakan kak Tachi?" Kata Naruto.

"Untuk beberapa jam dia tak bisa bergerak, jadi kau tak usah takut." Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung mengendong Naruto dengan gaya bridal style.

"Naruto, kau milik...

**DUAGH**

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti karena Kyuubi langsung melempas sandalnya dan melemparnya tepat ke arah wajah Sasuke.

"Jangan, kalau Sasu nii apa-apakan Kak Kyuu maka Naru tak mau jadi milik Sasu nii" kata Naruto

"Kalau kau bergerak sedikit saja akan kuhabisi Naruto!" Kata Sasuke mengancam. Naruto yang mengetahui Sasuke hanya menggertak sambal ke Kyuubi hanya diam tanda mengerti akan ucapan Sasuke.

"Coba saja kalau berani, pantat ayam!" Bentak Kyuubi kesal.

"Oh, apa kau tak tahu. Aku berani, bahkan aku pernah sekali menembakkan ke arah kaki Naruto." Kata Sasuke.

Kyuubi marah mendengarnya, jadi yang mencelakan adiknya sampai tertembak di kakinya adalah pantat ayam.

"Kau! Kupastikan aku yang akan menghabisimi kalau ka..

"Apa? Sebaiknya diam tak melawan atau adikmu celaka." Ancam Sasuke.

Kyuubi hanya pasrah dan kesempatan emas untuk Karin menembakkan obat bius.

Tapi ada sebuah tangan menyentuh kaki Sasuke.

"Jangan, kumohon jangan bawa Naruto." Kata Itachi.

"Dia milikku. Jadi wajar aku membawanya."

"Tidak. Dia bukan milikmu, Sasuke."

"Tapi dia menerima takdir menjadi milikku." Kata Sasuke lalu berusaha lepas dari cengkraman kakak dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua tahun terlewati tanpa kehadiran Naruto di sini. Itachi maupun Kyuubi hampir menyerah mencari keberadaan Naruto.

"Itachi. Sebaiknya kita lupakan Naruto." Kata Kyuubi memulai percakapan.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuu! Naruto adikmu, kau tidak boleh menyerah semudah itu."

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, tapi saat Sasuke membawa Naruto pergi aku merasakan bahwa Naruto akan baik-baik saja."

"Kyuubi kau ti...

"Kumohon lupakan, dan kita memulai hidup baru. Aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan mencelakainya." Kata Kyuubi sambil memeluk Itachi.

Itachi yang mendengar perkataan Kyuubi, hanya bisa menurutinya dan langsung memeluk Kyuubi seerat mungkin.

'Maafkan aku Naruto, aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua. Aku perlu istirahat dan bahagia, dan kuyakin kau pasti akan mengerti perasaanku ini.' Batin Kyuubi di pelukan Itachi

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di Inggris Sasuke yang menggengam tangan Naruto di sebuah taman bermain memulai kencan mereka di sana.

"Sasu nii, Naru mau naik itu." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah jet coster.

Sasuke ingat betul dengan kejadian ini, dimana dulunya Naruto tak bisa naik. Tapi sekarang Naruto sudah lebih tinggi dan bukan anak-anak lagi, pasti bisa naik itu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Naru, Sasu nii beli tiketnya dulu." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya tanda Naruto mengerti.

Setelah Sasuke jauh dari hadapan Naruto ada beberapa orang yang menghampiri Naruto.

"Lihat manis banget nih anak sambil bawa-bawa kipas." Kata salah satu dari seorang yang membuat Naruto bingung tak mengerti.

Dan orang-orang itu langsung membawa Naruto ke suatu tempat yang sepi atau lebih tepatnya ke rumah hantu yang sedang di renovasi.

"Lepasin Naru, nanti kalian di tembak Sasu nii." Kata Naruto polos.

Ketiga orang itu tak memperdulikan perkataan Naruto malah membuka paksa baju Naruto.

Setelah Naruto dalam keadaan woow. Pria yang berambut hitam jabrik menahan kedua tangan Naruto lalu mencium bibirnya. Pria yang merokok mulai membuang rokoknya lalu bibirnya di tepatkan ke nipple Naruto mencium, menjilat, mengecup, dan menggigit, sedangkan tangan satunya mempelintir nipple sebelahnya. Sedangka pria gendut mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole Naruto.

'Sasu nii, tolong.' Batin Naruto berharap Sasuke datang menolongnya.

**DOR**

**DOR**

**DOR**

Tiga peluru di tembakkan tepat ke arah pria yang menggagahi Naruto.

"Naruto." Kata gadis yang menembak tadi.

"Kaa-San... Naru takut.. Huwee..." Kata Naruto sambil menangis.

"Maaf ya Naru, Kaa-San terlambat." kata gadis yang di panggil Kaa-San oleh Naruto.

Gadis itu segera melepaskan jaketnya yang agak besar itu lalu memakaikannya kepada Naruto dengan perlahan-lahan.

Gadis itu segera saja menggenggam tangan Naruto lalu mengambil headphone di saku celana.

"Naruto bersamaku, segera ke rumah hantu." Kata gadis itu

Tak lama Sasuke datang bersama tim Taka lainnya.

**PLAKK**

"Kau bodoh atau apa Tuan Sasuke, seenaknya saja meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Untung aku memasang alat pelacak di baju Naruto. Sekali lagi melakukan ini kau akan merasakan akibatnya, Tuan Sasuke." Kata gadis itu.

Para tim Taka hanya bisa menatap horor, bisa-bisanya memukul Tuan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Ino." Kata Sasuke dengan nada bersalah.

Sasuke segera saja berjalan mendekati Naruto yang terduduk.

"Maafkan Sasu nii ya Naru." Kata Sasuke.

"Kalau mau Naru maafin, Sasu nembak lagi." Kata Naruto girang.

Ino yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. "Lakukan sesuka kalian, diluar sana banyak manusia kok." Kata Ino psikopat.

Sasuke hanya langsung mengendong Naruto keuar dari tempat ini.

"Boleh Sasu bertanya kenapa Naru suka melihat Sasu nii menembak?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Habis Naru cuma ingin melihat salju berwarna putih di tambah darah."

"Tenang saja Naru, kau akan segera melihatnya, bahkan kau juga akan segera melihat orang-orang berlari ketakutan." Kata Sasuke dengan seringai terpampang jelas.

Bagi Sasuke apapun akan dilakukan hanya untuk Naruto walau tangannya harus penuh noda darah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE AND**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya the and juga... Sebenarnya bingung bagaiman dengan akhir ceritanya, jadi ya akhir ceritanya seperti di maksa banget.

Untuk Sasuke, gomen Misa benar-benar tidak sengaja bikin peran kamu antagonis... Gomen banget...

Karena Misa tak tahu ini termasuk genre apa jadi ya terserah readers saja mau nentuin ini genre apa..

Sekrang saatnya ke balasan Riview

**Guest: **gomen, sebenarnya Misa-Kun juga tak mau bikin Sasuke seperti itu. Saoalnya gara-gara baca karya fic author lain Misa-Kun jadi terinspirasi bikin Sasuke begitu. Nanti kalau bikin fic baru, Sasuke gak bakal seperti ini ama Naru. And Sankyu n_n

**Noah:** sebenarnya kemarin bakal gak dibikin lanjut, tapi berhubung riquest minta lanjut jadi di lanjutin walau endingnya maksa banget. And sankyu n_n

**ryanfujioshiSN: **sebenarnya Sasu tidak setega itu kok, mungkin karena obsesi untuk memiliki Naruto dan Sasuke mungkin agak sedikit kesal kenapa dilupain.

Amin.. ItaKyuu pasti langgeng dech..

Gomen, Naru sengaja tidak di buat sembuh biar Naru tidak ingat dengan masa lalunya yang disakiti oleh Sasu waktu di chap pertma. And Sankyu n_n

**miszshanty05: **tapi biar begitu Sasu tetap cakep... Uwaa Sasu liat kemari dunkkk...

And Sankyu... n_n

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **sebenarnya sih mau anggap FIN saja, tapi berhubung yang riquest fic ini minta lanjut, jadi di lanjutkan.. Memang bnr sie itu obsesi. Tapi kalau menurut Misa-Kun sendiri tindakan Sasuke yang terobsesi untuk memiliki Naruto, sebenarnya sih tidak salah untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang dicintainya. Mungkin saja Sasuke terlalu mencintai Naruto, hingga membuatnya frustasi untuk memiliki Naruto dengan segala cara walau harus mengotori tangannya berlumuran darah. Jadi Misa-Kun sependapat dengan cara Sasuke lakukan. And sankyu n_n

**Guest: **#hanya bisa meneguk ludah... Dare? Kau siapa?

Iya, tuh emang kenapa?

Udch lanjut kokkk... And sankyu #dengan tatapan tajam heran nie siapa?

**Icha he: **selalu begitu? Maksudnya?

**RedSign: **tidak tahu juga ahahahahahahaha #tawa nista.

Sippzz ini dia endingnya, mungkin berakhir happy ending atau enggak, gak tahu juga #langsung lanjut bikin fic lainnya.


End file.
